The Resurrection of Destiny.
by Sledgehammer
Summary: Here's a fic I actually plotted before I wrote! It starts as a Sailor Moon/Digimon fusion, and builds up to a megacrossover! Read it! Review it! Love it!


The Resurrection of Destiny.   
  
Crossover Altiverse! The Digidestined of 02 and 01, and the   
Tamers of 03 meet the Chosen of 00!!! Not my first posted, but my   
first plotted + posted fic! Many series are fused and crossed over.   
Some are divergences, some alternate universes, and some continuations.   
I'll leave it to the reader to sort it out.   
  
Prologue!   
  
Quoth one Usagi Tsukino, "Waaaaah, I'm late agaaaiiin!" And she   
was, too! But this time, it wasn't school she was late for, but getting   
home. Her mother had explicitly told her to be home by 5 o'clock. It   
was now 4:59, with her home being over ten minutes away.   
  
And she was crying alllll the way. That is, until she came upon a   
scene that made her blood run cold. A group of snotty little brats were   
torturing a funny-looking black cat. She was juuust about to scare them   
away, when the hapless creature put a beat-down on the kids. Usagi   
blinked just a bit, before she went and picked the feline up. "Ooh, you   
poor thing!" She cooed. Though she didn't notice it, the cat was about   
to hand her some of the same, but thought better of it when Usagi   
started scratching behind her ears.   
  
'What a cute kitty!' Usagi thought. 'And if I tell Mom how I   
found her, I won't get in trouble for being late!' The cat didn't care.   
She just wanted the girl to keep the scratching going.   
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-   
  
"Usagi Tsukino, where in the world have you been?!" Ikuko was   
used to this kind of behavior from her daughter. That didn't mean she   
had to like it! Usagi put on her best puppy-dog eyed look, and held up   
the cat. "I found this poor lost kitty being tortured by a bunch of   
brats!"   
  
"LUNAMON?!" Ikuko fairly screamed.   
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-   
  
The whole Tsukino family was situated around the dining room   
table. Kenji and Ikuko took the head, with Usagi and Shingo on opposite   
sides, and the odd little black cat on the far end.   
  
"Usagi, what we are about to tell you may shock you..." Ikuko   
began,   
  
"But know that no matter what, we still love you..." Kenji   
assured her.   
  
"But you have to know, you are not really our daughter."   
  
"I KNEW IT!" Shouted Shingo triumphantly. Usagi bopped him on the   
head for good measure.   
  
"Ahem." Everyone put their attention on the cat. "What you need   
to understand, Usagi, is that you are also not of this world. You were   
brought here from the Digital World."   
  
"You mean that place with all the cute furry creatures?"   
  
"Uh... yes." Lunamon sweatdropped for good measure.   
  
"Ooh, I always wanted a Pikachu of my own!"   
  
One Digimon and three regular humans promptly facefaulted.   
  
"I don't think you get it..."   
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-   
  
After much explaining, and several more facefaults, Lunamon was   
convinced that Usagi finally had her true history down pat. "So my real   
mother was a queen in this Digital World named Serenitymon, and you are   
here to take me back so I can ascend the throne of the Moon Kingdom?"   
Lunamon nodded an affirmative. "Cool!" Lunamon suppressed the urge to   
groan. At least the girl had gotten it in the end.   
  
"Unfortunately, you can't become queen until you reach your full   
power, and until that happens, you will be in danger," Usagi nodded,   
looking quite regal and pristine, "Grave danger." The seriousness in   
Lunamon's voice completely snapped Usagi out of her princessly   
preening. She got all misty and doe-eyed, and started wailing,   
"Waaaaaaah! I'm too young to die!"   
  
Kenji leaned over to his wife, and whispered to her, "Did she   
have to use the word 'grave?'"   
  
"Usagi, listen to me!" Lunamon demanded. "There are some of our   
people on Earth who can help protect you, but you will have to learn   
how to defend yourself. There are forces back on the Digital World that   
would like nothing better than to permanently delete you."   
  
"D-delete? Waaaaaaaah! I'm too young to be deleted!" Lunamon   
sighed and sat back in her chair. It was going to be a looooong night.   
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-   
  
Much to Usagi's dismay, being a Digimon princess didn't mean she   
had to give up school. In fact, both her parents and Lunamon felt that   
the better an education she got, the better for the future of the Moon   
Kingdom. It was a logical argument, something which Usagi absolutely   
had no defense against.   
  
And worse of all, she couldn't tell any of her friends at school   
that she was royalty! What good was being a princess if she couldn't   
flaunt it and have tea parties and whatnot?   
  
Every time Naru or Umino asked her what she was grinning about,   
she would have to be evasive about it, since she didn't want to lie   
outright.   
  
And then there was the new student, a girl named Ami Mizuno. She   
was introduced as one of the top students in all of Japan. She sure   
looked like a bookworm, or as Umino had said, a real brainiac. She also   
looked friendless, which wasn't surprising since she was new in school.   
  
Usagi, being the type of person she was, decided she was going to   
fill that gap, so later that day during lunch...   
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-   
  
"Hi, I'm Usagi! Can I eat lunch with you?" Usagi asked   
cheerfully. She didn't bother to wait for an answer, simply sitting   
next to her new friend and pulling out her bento lunch. "I think lunch   
is always best when you have friends like this one time I was eating   
lunch but none of my friends were around so I got bored and started   
wandering around the school and when I went into the girl's locker room   
I caught Mr. Godai and Ms. Otonashi kissing and I thought it was real   
romantic but they didn't think watching them was so I got a week of   
detention which was okay because Mrs. Ichinose the Home Ec teacher was   
in charge that week so I got to eat well since she would make us cook   
as make-up work but for some reason she ended up quitting I guess she   
got frustrated after I melted another stove-"   
  
"Would you like some of my sweet and sour shrimp, Princess?"   
  
"-Oh, thank you! I love sweet and sour shrimp I remember the   
first time I had sweet and sour shrimp because I had gone to a carnival   
with my daddy and he bought me some after he had won me a giant stuffed   
bunny at the ring toss and the restaurant that we went to afterwards   
was out of high-seats, so I used the giant stuffed bunny instead and   
you called me princess so you must be here to assassinate me I'm to   
young to die!"   
  
Ami kept her composure as Usagi descended into full-blown   
wailing, constantly expounding on very good reasons why she should be   
allowed to live.   
  
"Relax, Princess. I'm not here to delete you. I'm here to protect   
you."   
  
"-And I haven't found a cute boyfriend yet or ridden the Fujiyama   
without throwing up or eaten the Colloso-fudgo-choco-super-sundae in   
under five minutes so I could get a second one free or lost my   
virginity but you're not here to kill me and I'm so happy!"   
  
Ami suddenly found herself in a hug that threatened to delete her   
if Usagi didn't let go. "*huff*, that's all right, Princess. You can   
let go now." She finally got Usagi off her, and straightened her dress.   
Though slightly chagrined, she kept a smile on her face, as she   
addressed her princess. "Lunamon contacted me. I am one of the Stellar   
Royals, a member of the court of the Moon Kingdom. I am Quicksilvermon,   
Ice Princess of Mercury."   
  
"Wooow!" Usagi cooed with stars in her eyes. "That's so cool! Are   
you related to Luna? You have the same last name!"   
  
"Last name?"   
  
"Yeah, Mon!" For the first time in her existence, Quicksilvermon   
facefaulted. Once her face was out of the turf, she proceeded to drill   
Usagi on the finer points of Digimon nomenclature. Meaning, every   
Digimon's name ends in 'mon.'   
  
"So you're Quicksilvermon, and I'm Usagimon?"   
  
"Actually, I don't know what kind of Digimon you are. Yet. Once   
you learn how to shift to your Digimon form, then we will know. The   
sooner you do, though, the better for us. My protection can only go so   
far if you can't defend yourself." It was a sobering thought. Maybe she   
could give it all up, and return to having a normal life, but gosh-   
darnit, she wanted that Pikachu!   
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-   
  
Usagi certainly felt much safer now that she had Ami to protect   
her. Luna certainly couldn't follow her to school, and while there she   
was prime target material.   
  
Yet, at the moment, Usagi almost wished Ami would go away. She   
was insisting that they return to the Tsukino home straight off, but   
there was that new Sailor V game at the arcade, and Usagi's button   
pushing finger was itching! In the end, Ami had no choice but to follow   
her princess wherever she wanted to go.   
  
And follow she did, right into the Crown Hill Arcade. It wasn't   
too packed at the moment, which suited Ami just fine. She picked a   
table where she would easily be able to keep an eye on Usagi while she   
pumped yen into the machine, not to mention everyone else in the   
arcade. There was just her, the princess, Motoki at the front counter   
whom Usagi had introduced with no small amount of gushing, his dark-   
haired friend, and some kids at the skate-boarding simulator.   
  
No possible threats at all.   
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-   
  
"So that blonde chick's her?" Asked boy #1. Boy #2 nodded   
casually, as he feigned watching boy #3 pull off a McTwist. boy #3 said   
nothing because, quite frankly, he was paying more attention to their   
game, than to their target. "Well, who's the bookworm with blue hair?"   
  
"Eh, she's probably just some uninteresting friend. Don't worry   
about it. It's not like she's a bodyguard, or anything." They were   
interrupted by a loud anguished sound.   
  
"Oh nooooo! That was my last yen!" Finally! Ami internally   
cheered. As much as she had been torn between making her princess   
happy, and keeping her safe, she preferred keeping her protected. Now   
that Usagi was broke, she had no excuse for hanging around in such an   
unsafe environment.   
  
"Are you ready to go now? Ami asked as she came up from behind   
Usagi. She nodded and sighed. Neither saw three young men approach them   
from behind, nor did they see as their forms rippled, and they became   
something else entirely...   
  
To be continued...   
  
AN: And there you have it. This is the first chapter in my first   
outlined and plotted megalithic megacrossover. I usually just write off   
the cuff, but this one I have big plans for. So far, It's just Sailor   
Moon fused with Digimon, and we haven't seen the Digidestined (or   
Chosen, since I'm going to use the Japanese names and terms as often as   
I can.) yet. They'll be in there eventually. There'll be other   
characters from other series as well, but I won't spoil the surprise,   
except to say, you will find out who the ORIGINAL CHOSEN are! You know,   
the ones Gennai was talking about at the end of season 01? Yes! There   
will also be multiple plot lines. (All the better to fill out more   
chapters with.) All though it, I'm going to be revealing shocking   
secrets (read: made up by me) about your favorite anime stars. Until   
then, keep reading!


End file.
